myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Delancey
Delancey is one of the main characters from My Scene. She debuted in the "Hanging Out" line, along with her boyfriend, Ellis. She is originally from California, but she moved to New York. Personality Delancey is very confident and she is a fast thinker, so she easily gets great opportunities for herself and her friends. She loves telling jokes and making her friends laugh. Delancey enjoys going to the beach with her friends, loves skateboarding and surfing with Nolee and with her boyfriend, Ellis. Delancey's look is edgy, funky, and colorful. She's always the worst at keeping secrets and she loves to eat sweets. She isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can also be sarcastic. Physical Appearance Delancey is a slim teenager and was originally produced with maroon-streaked platinum blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin and a beauty mark on her cheek. In 2007, she was produced with brown hair with blonde streaks and blue eyes. Relationships Delancey is Chelsea's cousin and befriended Barbie, Madison, and Nolee when they all went on a holiday to Jamaica. She met Nolee's friend, Kenzie in Shopping Spree. She later became friends with Lindsay Lohan, Kennedy and Nia. Delancey is romantically linked to Ellis. Delancey and Ellis were featured as boyfriend and girlfriend in many webisodes, movies and a doll line. She spent a lot of her time hanging out and having fun with him. All About Me Sign: Taurus Fave hang: The beach Where from: California (just moved to NYC) My craving: Candy candy candy! My look: Edgy, funky, super colorful My motto: If you're into me, cool. If not, whatever I don't take myself too seriously. I admit I can be stubborn, but once you get to know me, I'm pretty easy to get along with. And I stick by my friends no matter what. DelanceyAllAboutMe.jpg|Delancey's All About Me AllAboutMeDelancey2.jpg|Delancey's Second All About Me Trivia *Delancey shares the same name as Delancy in Barbie: Princess Charm School, albeit with a different grammar and appearance. *In 2007, Delancey was produced with brown hair with blonde streaks and blue eyes. *Delancey was named after Delancey Street in New York City. *Delancey's the only member of the My Scene gang (boys included) to have a pet cat instead of a dog--she has a Persian white cat named Sugar. *Delancey's birthday is in May 10th. *She has Irish and Italian ancestry. *Most of her dolls were produced with her signature beauty mark. Gallery Hanging Out Delancey.jpg|Hanging Out Delancey Cruisin' in My Ride Delancey and Hudson.jpg|Cruisin' in my Ride Delancey My Scene Jammin' In Jamaica Delancey.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Delancey Feelin' Flirty Delancey.jpg|Feelin' Flirty Delancey My Scene Shopping Spree Delancey.jpg|Shopping Spree Delancey My Scene Masquerade Madness Delancey.jpg|Masquerade Madness Delancey My Scene Miami Vespa Delancey.jpg|Miami Vespa Delancey My Scene Miami Getaway Hotel Room with Delancey.jpg|Miami Getaway Hotel Playset Delancey Mbbbd.jpg|My Bling Bling Delancey With Spa Growing Up Glam6.jpg|Growing Up Glam Delancey Juicy Bling Bikini Delancey.jpg|Tropical/Juicy Bling Bikini Delancey Snow Glam Delancey.jpg|Snow Glam Delancey Golden Bling Delancey.jpg|Golden Bling Delancey Perfume Party Delancey.jpg|Perfume Party Delancey Ultra Glam Delancey.jpg|Ultra Glam Delancey Coasterama Delancey.jpg|Coasterama Delancey Cabana Beach Delancey.jpg|Cabana Beach Delancey Street Art Delancey.jpg|Street Art Delancey Fashion Cuties7.jpg|Fashion Cuties Delancey Fashion Cuties6.jpg|Fashion Cuties Delancey Screenshot (47).png|Hollywood Bling Delancey Prototype Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Ellis' Romantic Interests Category:My Scene